The Mighty Trainer and Friends!
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Join Irene, Serena, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Debbie as seven friends travel across the Kalos region where they encounter new Pokémon, new friends and enemies along the way. What could Team Flare be up to? Who is this mysterious AZ? Find out on The Mighty Trainer and Friends!


_**Hey guys Madame Rodoshe is back! This time I'm going to do an X and Y story based on the games! For those of you who read The Legendary Heroine, it's just an alternative timeline meaning it doesn't exist but from Irene's dreams caused by Chelsea's Munna. But this story is not, it's real and very epic. The story is call The Mighty Trainer and Friends! It's about Irene and her friends traveling through the Kalos region discovering new places, catching new Pokémon, and stopping evil organizations! Together Irene and her friends Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and her cousin Debbie are traveling the Kalos region. In this story they are going to travel together like a big happy family. Unlike The Legendary Heroine, this story concentrates all 7 main characters. This chapter is about Irene's birthday, and her friends are planning to throw a big surprise party for her but one problem. Calem forgot about his friend's birthday, what's worse is that Irene's birthday is tomorrow. Will Calem find a perfect gift? Read and find out. Also this is a very, very long chapter so I formed it into a 3 part episode or a movie, what ever suits you. (:  
**_

_**PS, you can also ask me any questions you like just PM me and I'll ask you anything about the characters and Pokémon they'll meet in the future or future events in the story****. I might tell you about each characters secrets. But I'll tell you those secrets by PM. Anyways enjoy the story and PM me for questions or more info on X and Y mostly Pokémon and new characters. I hope this one is good. Here goes...(:**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon_ **

* * *

Episode 1- A Birthday Surprise

_Part 1- That Darn Scatterbug!_

At Route 2 of the Kalos region, six friends were traveling across the area hoping to find any Pokémon that lives nearby. Catching a Pokémon was tough though. Finding a Pokémon was tougher especially when you have only one Pokémon that hadn't battle strong Trainers yet such as Inkay, Debbie's first Pokémon. But Irene still has hopes though, along with her best friends Shauna, Calem, Trevor, and Tierno and her cousin Debbie. They may not find a Pokémon yet but that doesn't mean that they're going to give up that easily. Together 6 friends form a team, and will not stop unless if it's necessary from their parents or anyone they know. Everyday, 6 friends would always travel to Route 1 looking for Pokémon and if they're lucky, they can catch that Pokémon and raise it until they become Pokémon Trainers. Luckily Debbie brought her only Pokémon, her Inkay. There's a problem though, Inkay is only two weeks old and she is not strong enough for a battle. Not only that but Debbie has lack of confidence, clumsy, and very shy. Meanwhile both Irene and Shauna couldn't help but feel very exhausted after walking around for hours, leaving Calem and Trevor sweating from all that walking, while Tierno got really tired and Debbie catching her breath due to her sensitive heart.

"Sigh, sigh, Shauna, sigh, sigh, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Irene asked her childhood friend Shauna, who happens to dragged her outside of her house at Vaniville Town early in the morning, along with Debbie who happens to come for a visit while her sisters are at a sleepover and her parents are at work in Lumiose City. Both girls looked really exhausted from all that walking. Calem, Trevor, Debbie and Tierno followed the two girls who are currently discussing ways on catching a certain Pokémon.

"Off course I'm sure." Shauna happily sang to Irene who turned her head towards Shauna and smiles back at her. "If we keep looking, then maybe we can find some cute Pokémon hiding in the bushes." Shauna pointed at the tall green bushes that's covered in berries and nuts while the rest of the gang are checking Trevor's tablet to check on the Pokémon that are living in the areas of the Kalos region.

"Yippee we can finally catch our own Pokémon!" Irene giggled, jumping up and down in joy, with Shauna in tow. "I hope we could find some cute Pokémon like a Flabébé or maybe a Sylveon." Irene couldn't help but feel the excitement bursting through her body, then she looked at her friends who are also feeling the same thing as her. Except for Trevor and Debbie who hate to be the bearer of bad news.

"That sounds really exciting, but sadly _no_ Flabébés _nor_ Sylveons living in Route 2." Trevor and Debbie looked at four of their friends excitement quickly became deflated.

"Just a flock of Fletchlings." Debbie spoke up, checking on her blue tablet.

"Aww, that stinks." Tierno crossed his arms. He then turned to Irene, Debbie, Shauna, Calem, and Trevor, hoping, that one of them has an idea. "Now what are we going to do? We can't catch dose Fletchlings, remember what happened last time?" Trevor and Calem knew what Tierno meant, and their eyes were at the girls and couldn't forget that incident. Last year, both Irene and Shauna carelessly touched a baby Fletchling while Debbie stood there with a cowardly expression. Not only did the girls touched a baby Fletchling but multiple Fletchlings showed up looking very angry at six friends running for their lives. According to Trevor, Fletchlings have a friendly nature but are also ferocious when it comes to battling. But the worse part is that Fletchling evolves into their final evolution Talonflame, a very aggressive Pokémon that is not to be messed with. Luckily they brought Karissa's Roserade that knows the move Aromatherapy, and calm the flock of Fletchlings down.

"Or we could find some Pokémon that are living in Route 2." Calem suggested.

"That's a great idea Calem, I just hope we find a Dedenne, they're super cute and could use the move Nuzzle!" Irene gushed, smiling at Calem and turned her head to her friends and cousin with a determine expression. "But to find a Pokémon, we have to split up into groups." Irene said looking very determined.

"Irene, why don't Shauna, Trevor and I go with you to find a Pokémon in the bushes? Calem and Tierno can check out the tall grass nearby." Debbie suggested

"Sounds like a great plan." Irene nodded her head but right before the others do their respective plans. They heard a rustling bush that came from those bushes, which somewhat startled the six friends.

"Gulp, maybe one of us should check it out." Calem looked at the bushes, fear evident in his voice.

"Or we can all check the bush together." Trevor suggested with his body trembling in fear.

"I agree with Trevor on this one." Irene raised her hand, before she stands next to Trevor.

"Me two." Shauna also raised her hand, standing next to Irene and Trevor.

"Me three." Tierno raised his hand and stand next to his friends.

"Me four..." Debbie raised her hand and stand next to Shauna and Irene. Leaving Calem with nothing but zero votes.

"Ugh, fine. We'll check this bush together."Calem looked at his best friends, letting out a sigh of defeat. "But next time one of us should check the bushes. If any of us gets lost then we'll be in big trouble." Calem pointed out and remembered how he and his friends were once chased by a group of angry Fletchling, or the time they got sick from splashing puddles in the rain thanks to Irene and Shauna's stupidity. But Calem cares deeply about his best friends ever since the day they were born. Calem wants them to have confidence and have enough courage just like him. Calem's friends might be idiots, clueless, curious, and a coward but he's actually glad to have friends like them.

"Let's go and check that bush you guys." Irene instructed, pulling Shauna and Tierno along with Trevor and Calem who are following them while Debbie held Shauna's arm tight. The gang looked at the shaking bush, and walked towards it before they each let out a shriek. When six friends backed away, the figure that appeared to them was a black caterpillar with a tooth that pokes out and has white hairs on top of its head.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Shauna pointed at the caterpillar Pokémon with both curiosity and interest around her.

"It's Scatterbug!" Trevor looked at the Pokémon with interest, and wonders what Scatterbug is doing in Route 2.

"Interesting?" Debbie pointed at the Scatterdust Pokémon in interest. "I read that Scatterbug evolves into Vivillon, a mysterious Pokémon that has different colors of wings. But those colors are determined by their Trainers and the place that their found." Debbie told an interesting fact about Scatterbug's evolution.

"That's so cool! If I catch Scatterbug, I want it to be both unique and different!" Irene gushed at the bug Pokémon, then stared at her friends. "If I want Vivillon, I want it to have unique wings that sparkles and shines like rubies and sapphires." Irene looked at the wild Scatterbug and hoped to raise it into a wonderful Vivillon one day. Unlike her friends and cousin, Irene loves every kinds of Pokémon and admires their talents.

"Maybe we can teach Scatterbug to dance once we catch it." Tierno suggested with the others nodding their head in agreement.

"Now that's an excellent idea Tierno!" Irene grinned at her chubby friend. "But first we have to catch that Scatterbug before we can go ahead. Debbie since you're the only one who has a Pokémon, what moves does Inkay knows?" Irene wondered. Debbie looked at her Inkay, remembering the moves that her Inkay could use.

"Hmmm... If I remember, Inkay knows the moves Topsy-turvy, Assurance, Confusion, and Psybeam." Debbie looked at her Inkay, cheerfully floating up and down in joy.

"That's not that bad." Shauna sang, beaming at the Revolving Pokémon.

"But there's a problem though." Trevor looked at his friends with a worried expression. "Debbie's Inkay is both dark and psychic type, if we let her battle Scatterbug then Inkay's defeated."

"Not only that but bug type move does double the damage on Inkay." Debbie explained to her friends. Not only is Inkay isn't strong but she's also weak against to bug Pokémon such as Scatterbug.

"Awww now what are we going to do?" Shauna sat down and wined like a child. "We spent hours of exploring and all we find is nothing." Shauna simply pouted, but before her friends can talk, Irene noticed that Scatterbug is glowing red.

"Look Scatterbug is glowing red!" Irene pointed to Scatterbug, beaming with pride, causing Shauna to stare at the Scatterdust Pokémon.

"Maybe Scatterbug is evolving!" Shauna noticed that Scatterbug's body is briefly surrounded in red aura. Trevor, Calem, Debbie and Tierno's confused expression soon vanished, realizing what Scatterbug is really doing.

"Shauna, Irene, Debbie, Calem, Trevor, maybe we should start running." Tierno pointed at the Scatterdust Pokémon who's about to unleash a move. He looked at his friends and noticed that both Shauna and Irene are confused but Trevor, Debbie and Calem knew what Tierno meant by running.

"Why?" Irene and Shauna answered in unison.

"That's why!" Trevor shrieked after witnessing Scatterbug unleashed the move Bug Buzz. Scatterbug opened it's mouth, releasing a loud buzz with red waves and aiming at the six children. Luckily they manage to dodged that move before any of them could get hit. After dodging that move, all six friends fell on the ground little did they know, Irene was blushing very hard after she realized that Calem was on top of her.

"How about we head back to Aquacorde Town, and not getting hit by Bug Buzz?" Calem suggested with his cheeks turned red. He quickly got up and helped his friends before they are suspicious. Calem felt the redness in his cheeks diminish, still gazing at the bubblegum haired Pokémon trainer.

"Good idea, and maybe we can have some lunch at the café." Irene adjusted her skirt that's covered in grass before her thoughts went to Calem. Irene couldn't help but keep thinking about Calem. Every time she thought of her best friend, Irene felt her cheeks turned red. Does she really like Calem more than a friend? Does Calem likes her back? Before Irene continue her thoughts until Shauna shook her arm, looking really concerned.

"Are you alright Irene?" Irene heard Shauna calling out to her.

"Huh, oh I was just thinking of that Scatterbug. You know I was just curious over that Pokémon and how powerful it is." Irene crossed her arms, thinking about that Scatterbug. Not only was she amazed by that Pokémon but also realized that this Scatterbug knows the move Bug Buzz. A move that Scatterbugs couldn't use until they've evolved into Vivillon.

Shauna chuckled at her friend, understood what she really means. "I was also amazed by its move as well." Shauna giggled before she and Irene continued their conversation, along with Calem, Debbie, Trevor, and Tierno who are discussion about their dreams and plans once they become Pokémon Trainers. While the six friends walked back to Vaniville Town, the same Scatterbug that attacked the six children felt sad. Scatterbug might be a cheerful and hungry Pokémon. But it also loves to battle certain Trainer and Pokémon. So Scatterbug decided to follow the six children back to Aquacorde Town and become friends with them.

* * *

40 minutes later, the entire gang had finally arrived to Aquacorde Town after crossing the bride, and saw the beautiful lake that looks so fresh and elegant. There they saw Irene's mother, Karissa the florist along with her friends and her Roserade selling fresh berries and beautiful flowers from faraway regions. Then they saw bushes filled with daisies and trees filled with delicious fruits such as fresh sweet apples that looks ready to be picked. Not only that but many grass Pokémon such as Budews, Sunkerns, or Petilils play at the fountain every single day. After crossing through the bridge, six friends arrived to Aquacorde Town before they arrived to their meeting spot. Town has lots of markets and cafes, little children playing with their Pokémon, and there's also few shopping stores as well, but not a lot than Lumiose City, Debbie's Hometown. Then the gang head to Aquacorde Cafe, their meeting place, where they eventually discussed about their plans, goals, journeys, catching new Pokémon, and visiting new places at the Kalos region. When the gang arrived at Aquacorde Cafe, each friend ordered different flavors of Soda Pop. Irene ordered a cherry flavor soda pop, Shauna ordered a strawberry flavor soda pop, Tierno ordered a grape flavor soda pop, Trevor ordered an orange flavor soda pop, Calem ordered a cola flavor soda pop, and Debbie ordered a raspberry flavor soda pop. After their soda pops arrived, the gang started discussing about their Pokémon journey and what they are going to do.

"Phew, after so much walking in the field, I almost forgot how thirsty I was." Irene took a nice sip of her soda pop, staring over at her friends who are also busy enjoying their soda pop.

"You can say that again Irene." Shauna giggled at her friend before she turned to Tierno who's already finished with his Soda Pop, and told his dream to his friends.

"Can't wait to get my very own Pokémon!" Tierno couldn't help but feel very excited about his Pokémon Journey. "Someday I'm going to have the best Pokémon Dance Team and incorporating Pokémon moves into my dances!" Tierno told his dreams to his friends, who are really interested with his goal.

"That sounds really amazing Tierno." Debbie awed.

"But sometimes I get easily distracted when I watch Karissa's Pokémon perform at contests." Tierno let out a slight grin while staring at Irene. Tierno remembered that Karissa was a Top Coordinator at both Hoenn and Sinnoh contests, winning ribbons and always got a perfect score in both in both the appeal and battle rounds. Not only is Karissa is an amazing person, but she's also a great florist, selling beautiful flowers, using different berries as medicine and sweets, great cook, singer, a great dancer, and is the wife of Professor Sycamore, Irene's father. There's also rumors that Karissa was the legendary Gogoat racer, always won the race with her special Pokémon Gogoat. But the best part was that she's close friends with his mom, along with Calem's, Shauna's and Trevor's and Alexandra who happens to be Debbie's mom is her sister. He aspired to be just like Karissa, and he had to admit that Irene is very lucky to have an amazing mom like Karissa. But Tierno is also glad to have great friends who are always by his side as well.

"That's alright Tierno we understood." Irene vouched for her friend, then looked at the others and about to tell another humiliating story that involves with Calem. "Sometimes many Trainers can get easily distracted over certain stuff or object. In fact there was one time where Calem once got distracted over a cute girl in our class last year. He got so distracted that Calem almost-" Irene didn't get too far in explaining a story to her friends when she noticed that Calem held her hand tighter and giving her a deadly glare that can make you freeze.

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone, including our friends miss tormentor." Calem whispers to Irene in a steely tone voice before he let go of her hand and turned his attention to the others.

Before Irene could do something to Calem, she, Shauna, and Debbie got a text message from her older sister Lindsay. Telling the girls to come meet her at a store near the Aquacorde markets, they're having a big huge sale on their latest outfits and jewelry. But the truth is that Lindsay told Shauna and Debbie about the surprise party but she doesn't want her little sister to know what the surprise is.

"I gotta go, my sister wants me, Debbie and Shauna to come meet her at a store nearby." Irene looked at her text that her older sister sent, wondering why her older sister Lindsay wanted to see her and the girls so suddenly. But before she can check on her phone, Shauna quickly grabbed her hand and looked at the boys, giving them her biggest smile ever while Debbie caught the phone before it can land on the ground.

"Why don't you boys go visit Irene's mom and see what she's doing." Shauna looked at the boys and then turned her head at the bubblegum haired Trainer who's really confused over what's really going on. "While Irene, Debbie and I can go meet Lindsay." Shauna giggled before she and the girls left the scene, causing the boys to go curious and yet very suspicious.

"Well that was pretty awkward." Tierno crossed his arms, looking at his female companions who just left not so long ago.

"Well Shauna did say that we should go and see Irene's mom. So why don't we go visit Irene's mom and see why Shauna, Debbie and Lindsay are acting very strange lately." Trevor suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Calem nodded his head, before he and the boys headed to Irene's house just to find out why the girls are acting strange towards Irene lately.

* * *

Once Calem, Trevor, Tierno arrived to Vaniville Town, they saw Karissa holding a basket of berries and gave some to her Pokémon Gogoat, along with her daughter Colleen and her Pokémon Roserade, went inside the house to prepare for dinner. The boys were eager to ask Karissa lot of questions, hoping that she'll answer all of them. The boys walked towards her house and rang her doorbell. Calem, Trevor, and Tierno are surprise that Irene's little sister Colleen opened the door for them and not Karissa. The boys automatically smiled at the little girl, as if nothing was bothering them. "Hi Colleen it's us, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor, we were wondering if your mom is home from work today?" Tierno smiled at Colleen who's confused and yet innocent but before she can respond, Karissa came to the door, smiling at her daughter's friends.

"Calem, Trevor, Tierno, what a surprise." Karissa flashed a smile towards the boys although she was slightly confused on why the boys are at her doorsteps. "Are the girls okay?" Karissa asked.

"They're fine." Calem assured the young woman, that everything was alright for now. He didn't want to worry Irene's mother, Calem cares about Irene and made a promise to Lindsay that he and his friends will take care of her sister.

"Karissa, we were wondering why Shauna, Debbie and Lindsay were acting very strange today?" Trevor looked at the older woman with curiosity. "I mean you do know why the girls don't want Irene to know what tomorrow is?"

"Well of course I do, after all I am Irene's mother." Karissa winked at the boys and opened the door, allowing Calem, Trevor, and Tierno to come inside her house. "If I'm going to tell you this secret, I suggest we go inside first before I can continue." Karissa escorted the boys to the living room, before they sit down and waited for the older woman to continue her story. "The reason why Debbie, Shauna and Lindsay are acting 'strange' is that they're planning a big surprise party for Irene." Karissa couldn't help but feel very excited that her daughter is turning ten this year. But she did noticed that only Calem forgot about her daughter's birthday again, while Trevor and Tierno knew when her birthday is though.

"Before I forget, can you tell me when is Irene's birthday?" Calem looked at Karissa, hoping that she would be very nice enough to answer his question.

"Her birthday is tomorrow." Karissa happily answered but she did notice that Calem's been acting very strange lately as if someone turned him into a stone and has a trembling body.

"Did you say that it's tomorrow..." Calem deflated his voice and couldn't believe that he's the only one in the group that forgets his best friend's birthday.

"Why of course it is." Karissa went to the kitchen and offered the boys her homemade brownies and three cup of hot cocoa before she could continue. "Why do you think that Lindsay send those invitations by text and e-mail last week?" After mentioning last week, Calem then realized that he hadn't checked his e-mail nor his text message from last week.

"Calem are you okay?" Tierno piped up, looked really worried that his friend isn't speaking to him and Trevor for the past few minutes.

"Were you really busy playing with your video game last week?" Trevor crossed his arms and stare at Calem with suspicion. Trevor did remembered that last week, he and Tierno went to Calem's place for a sleepover after they got a text message from Lindsay, saying that next week is Irene's birthday. Luckily he and Tierno already bought their birthday gift very early. But what Trevor couldn't believe was that Calem was too distracted over his new video game that he got for his birthday.

"A little..." Calem answered. Tierno and Trevor looked really confused but Karissa could tell that he's actually lying. Judging by his expression, Calem had played his video game all day. Since Karissa is in a good mood, she'll let Calem off the hook and help him find a perfect gift for her daughter.

"Well then, how about I help you find a perfect gift for Irene." Karissa suggested, turning her attention towards Calem. Who's feeling better since Karissa is Irene's mother and knows whats right.

"Really!" Calem couldn't help but feel really excited that Irene's mother is helping him find a perfect for Irene.

"Off course, but next time try not to be too distracted over video games." Karissa pointed out and winked at Calem, who's blushing in embarrassment.

"I promise." Calem nodded his head and turned to Trevor and Tierno, hoping that his friends would also help him. "Will you guys also help me find a perfect gift?"

"Of course we would." Trevor smiled at his friend and agrees to help him but he's excited about the party and hope that Irene likes his gift.

"Me too!" Tierno grinned, looking at his friends who's also excited about the party as well.

"Well then, we better hurry before the girls arrive home." Karissa pointed out, since Lindsay told her mother that she and the girls will be home at nine thirty.

"Lets go help Calem find a perfect gift for Irene!" Tierno instructed before he and the boys, along with Karissa, Colleen, and Roserade went out to help Calem find a perfect gift for Irene until tomorrow morning though.

* * *

_Part 2 Slumber Party Mania and a Very Huge Appetite_

Few hours later, Irene, Shauna, Debbie and Lindsay finally arrived home from shopping, carrying lots of bags filled with clothes, dresses, swimsuits, shoes, jewelry, snacks and sweets that were all spent by Lindsay's coupons, given by her father. The girls had to admit that shopping was quite fun, especially fighting over those last pair of earrings on Friday. If the boys were there, they'd do nothing but carry their bags all day, which will basically make them suffer all day. By the time they got home, outside was completely dark, but filled with entertainment. Restaurants were open, people from Vaniville Town are enjoying their time at night, nocturnal Pokémon are enjoying the scenery, and most of the café are filled with customers. Then the girls looked at the sky, watching shooting stars. Irene, Debbie, Shauna and Lindsay always love stargazing especially their imagination. Most of the time, Debbie's father, Dr. Oswald would always take them for stargazing and let the girls use their imaginations. Little did they know, the same Scatterbug that Irene and the others met, followed the girls before it smell those delicious raspberry tarts and went inside one of the shopping bags that Irene is holding. After watching the stars, the girls went inside the house and saw Karissa finished cooking dinner while Colleen was watching her favorite cartoon show. Irene and Lindsay greeted their mother while Shauna and Debbie smiled to the older woman. The girls took of their shoes and climb up the stairs, carrying their bags up to their rooms. Lindsay went to her room, while Irene took Shauna and Debbie to her room.

"Thanks for letting us stay over at your place Irene." Debbie smiled at Irene, taking of her cap and showing her long glossy pink hair to Shauna while Debbie is fixing her braided hair in pigtails.

"You're welcome!" Irene smiled, sitting next to Shauna and Debbie, holding their hands and became very excited. "The best part is that I'm having another sleepover tomorrow after the party!" Irene beamed pride with joy while the girls looked very excited about their next sleepover before she gave her friend and cousin a big hug.

"Yay!" Shauna jumped for excitement, because every time when Calem, Irene, Tierno, Trevor, Debbie or her had a party, they always have a sleepover. But the best part is that one of them gets to pick a movie to watch and sleep really late.

"Sigh..." Irene lay down on the pink carpet, looked really depressed and taking a sip of warm cocoa. She didn't know why she's feeling so depressed today. Was it because that tomorrow's her birthday? Or was it because she missed someone who had left her?

"Are you okay Irene?" Debbie looked over at Irene, feeling both worried and concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright." Irene answered before she turned her head, facing her direction towards Shauna and Debbie. "It's just that I was thinking about my dad." Irene admitted, walked towards her window and staring at the sky.

"You mean uncle Augustine?" Debbie's eyes widened with interest, looking interested in her cousin's story.

Shauna's face expression matched with Debbie's, looking interested in Irene's story. "That's right, your dad happens to be _the_ Professor Sycamore?"

"Yeah... My dad is amazing, he's not only a professor but also a great battler." Irene joined Shauna and Debbie on the carpet. "He's quite of a busy guy, especially when it comes to Pokémon. But the thing is that I always wanted a starter Pokémon and become a great battler like my dad. The last time that I saw my dad battle was when he beats uncle Oswald in a Pokémon battle. Dad would always tell me to believe in myself and one day I'll become a great Trainer. That happened about four years ago but my dad always let me and Debbie played with the starters often."

"You and Debbie are so lucky to have your dads nearby." Shauna let out a smile, and sat closer to her friends. "I didn't get to see my dad for a while. Sometimes my mom would always tell me stories of my dad and how he's a great Trainer on his journey." Shauna told her story of how her dad left on his Pokémon Journey, causing Irene and Debbie to grow interested in their friend's story.

"That's so cool Shauna, I bet that he caught many different Pokémon from different regions." Irene's eyes widened hoping to catch many Pokémon from different regions. Unlike normal girls, Irene likes all kinds off Pokémon even creepy ones. She turned her head towards Shauna, drinking her cup of hot cocoa before she could continue. "So just your dad left?" Irene wondered, she did remembered that most of her friends in class have dads but they left on their journeys.

"Along with Calem and Tierno, Trevor's dad is also a professor like yours and Debbie's." Shauna answered in a playful voice. But right before her friends could respond, she, Debbie and Irene heard a noise that's coming from one of their shopping bag. "Um Irene, Debbie I think the b-b-bag is moving." Shauna pointed her finger towards the moving bag, trembling in fear and hugging her friends for protection.

"We know..." Irene and Debbie answered in unison, wrapping their arms around Shauna, and pulling her close before Shauna finally realized something.

"Irene... Debbie..."

"Yes Shauna?"

"If our bag is moving around, do you think it could be a..." The three girls stopped talking and stare at one another with a fearful expression. The girls slowly turned around once more, and realized that it's not an ordinary bag that's moving around.

"AHHH GHOST BAG!" Three girls screamed in fear, hugging each other and staring at the 'ghost bag' with Inkay in tow. Then suddenly something came out of the bag, revealing a black caterpillar with a tooth poking out of its mouth that is covered with red jelly and three hairs on top of its head. That Pokémon was none other than Scatterbug, the same Pokémon that the kids met earlier.

"Hey I recognized that Pokémon." Shauna curiously point at the Powder-coated Pokémon, wondering how Scatterbug came all the way to Vaniville Town and how it got into the shopping bags that her, Irene, Debbie and Lindsay were carrying.

"Scatterbug what are you doing here and how did you get inside my bag? And why is your face covered in red jelly?" Irene tilted her head in confusion and saw Scatterbug crawling towards her, and sat on her lap before it curls up and sleep.

"Aww, Scatterbug looks super cute when it's sleeping!" Debbie gushed over the bug type Pokémon, then staring at Irene with a smile on her face. "I think Scatterbug found a new friend."

"I guess you're right Debbie." Irene smiled at her cousin, before she stood up and picked up the bug Pokémon, cuddling with it. "Scatterbug does found a new friend and a playmate for Inkay." Irene, Debbie and Shauna looked at their new Pokémon friend before she and the girls were back to reality and heard Karissa's voice.

"Girls dinner's ready!" Karissa called out to the girls, before she finished setting up the table.

"Oh boy dinner!" Shauna sang happily in joy and loves Karissa's cooking. Everyday Shauna, Debbie, Irene, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor mostly have dinner outside with their family and Pokémon. Where they cook dinner and made all of their favorites, including the desserts while Professor Sycamore cooks the best burgers.

"Yummy mom's delicious cooking!" Irene sang, closing her eyes and smelling the sweet scent of delicious macaroni and cheese, creamy chicken penne, ceasar salad, shrimp kabobs and her most favorite food in the world, takoyaki. Irene turned her head, looking determined. "We better hurry before Lindsay beat us again." Irene suggested.

"That's a good idea." Debbie answered before she and the girls ran downstairs towards the kitchen before Lindsay beats them again. Every time when there's dinner, Lindsay always defeats them and gets her meal first. Despite that, Lindsay has great speed, very athletic, tomboyish, great cook, and a big eater. Luckily the girls finally made it to the kitchen, in just fifty seconds and beating Lindsay. The girls saw Colleen helping her mother get the jug of soda before she sat on her chair like a princess. Three minutes later, Lindsay finally arrived, holding her two Helioptiles but she's also surprised that Irene, Debbie and Shauna had beaten her in the race for the first time in history.

"Well looks like someone's gonna wash the dishes after dinner." Karissa happily teased her daughter, who isn't excited about doing the dishes. Whoever is last for breakfast, lunch, or dinner he or she must do the dishes no matter what.

"Do I really have to do the dishes mom?" Lindsay whined like a child while Irene, Debbie and Shauna couldn't help but laughed at the older sister.

"Unless you don't want to earn your allowance young lady?" Karissa looked at Lindsay who couldn't think of another sentence before she finally gives up.

"Okay mom, I'll do the dishes." Lindsay answered.

"Good girl." Karissa smiled before she placed the bowl of salad on the table and focused her attention towards the three girls. "In the meantime, why don't you three go wash your hands before dinner."

"Okay mom." Irene answered before she and the girls went to the kitchen sink and wash their hands. While the girls were washing their hands, Shauna splashed water on Irene and Debbie and soon they splash water on her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know what would be funny?" Lindsay asked smirking. Irene and Shauna looked at her confused.

"What?" Trio answered in unison.

"Seeing you three get splashed by water!" Lindsay burst into laughter, and splashing water at her sister, her cousin and her friend. Karissa couldn't help but giggled at the girls but she reminded them not to wet the kitchen. If they want to splash water, they can do this at the bathroom right after dinner. After washing their hands, the girls went to the table and sat on their chair eating their dinner that Karissa made. While Karissa is pouring some Pokémon food for the Pokémon, she noticed that Scatterbug is in her house looking very hungry after a long travel from Route 1. Karissa happily gave a bigger part of Pokémon food to the Scatterdust Pokémon before she focused her attention on Irene, Debbie and Shauna, hoping that they'll keep Scatterbug.

"Well I see that you girls found a new friend and a playmate for Inkay." Karissa smiled at Scatterbug and patted its head before she completely finished its meal.

"Actually mom, that's the other way around though." Irene corrected her mother and let out a small grin.

"Scatterbug sure is a cute Pokémon alright." Karissa answered, and looking over at her daughter. "I can see why she chose you Irene." Karissa gave Scatterbug another part of Pokémon food, and sat next to the girls, eating her dinner while Colleen is drinking her glass of soda.

"Scatterbug's a girl?!" The girls answered in unison, looking quite amazed that Karissa quickly figured out Scatterbug's gender. But they are also impressed that Karissa can tell which Pokémon is a boy or a girl. They did remembered that Debbie's Inkay was a girl but that was because the egg was given by Simon, Dr. Oswald's partner/companion.

"Mom can you also check the genders on my Helioptiles, pretty please with a sugar on top?" Lindsay begged her mom, and pointing at two of her Helioptiles that her father had caught for her on her fifth birthday.

"Lindsay calm down." Karissa tried to calm her daughter down before she took a deep breath, looking very excited, hoping that one of them is a boy. "The one with a big appetite and loves to battle is a boy, while the other one who's cheerful and loves to play is a girl." Karissa happily examined her daughter's Helioptiles before Lindsay beamed at her mother with pride and joy.

"That's amazing..." Shauna muttered.

"Incredible..." Debbie whispered.

"I know right?" Irene responded back and is also amazed by her mother's techniques.

"This is why mom is the best!" Lindsay beamed at her mother before she took a big bite of her chicken and saw her little sister Colleen eating her salad.

"Well we better finish our meal before we could save room for dessert and splash more water." Irene suggested, stuffing her face with food.

"Same here!" Shauna sang, stuffing her face with food before she and Irene almost choke.

"Keep that up, and the two of you will end up in the hospital instead." Debbie sweat dropped and ate her shrimp. Luckily Karissa gave Irene and Shauna some water before they could swallowed their food. After Lindsay, Shauna, Irene, Debbie and Colleen finished their dinner, the girls finally have dessert. A huge hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, covered in rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

"Mmm, this sundae taste great!" Shauna sang and took a big spoon before the warm fudge melts in her mouth.

"This sundae is super yummy!" Debbie giggled and slowly ate her sundae so she won't get a brain freeze.

"Mom's sundae is the best!" Irene took a big bite of her ice cream before her body shivering. "Burr, it's so cold." Irene almost shake her head before her body shivers again.

"Tell me about it." Lindsay ate her sundae so fast, that her head is cold like a solid ice-cube. While the girls are eating their sundae, they noticed that Scatterbug wants to try this dessert. Irene asked her mom for another hot fudge sundae and gave it to her Scatterbug. The next thing happens, Scatterbug quickly ate a huge bowl of sundae leaving nothing behind. Then she crawls towards Irene, sat on her lap and snuggled up, leaving everyone surprised including the Helioptile and Inkay.

"Wow Scatterbug sure has a big appetite." Debbie muttered, looking surprised that a tiny bug Pokémon like Scatterbug has a big appetite. Bigger than Lindsay's two Helioptiles.

"Yeah, but she sure looks cute when she's sleeping!" Irene gushed, watching her Scatterbug curled up like a ball and fell asleep before Irene held her Pokémon close.

"In the meantime, let's race to the bathroom. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Lindsay spoke up, and raced towards the bathroom for a nice long shower.

"Two can play it that game." Irene giggled before she ran to the bathroom before her sister could beat her.

"Oh yeah, three can play it that game." Shauna looked determined, and catching up to her friends. So that way she doesn't have to be last in line for the showers.

"Make it three!" Debbie smiled and ran as fast as she could before Lindsay shows up.

After racing towards the bathroom, Irene came in first place, second place goes to Shauna, third place is Debbie and finally Lindsay who's surprised that she's last in line for shower. Since Irene, Debbie and Shauna are going to take a long bath, Lindsay decided to clean the dishes, so that way she could earn her allowance and enjoy her bubble bath. While Lindsay is washing the dishes, Debbie and Shauna are playing with the Pokémon. Meanwhile, Irene took a nice warm shower, thinking about her birthday. Irene had to admit that next year she and her friends are starting their journey, but she made a promise to her friends that they're going travel together since each of them have their own dreams. Trevor's goal is to be the first person to complete the Pokedex, Tierno's goal is to have a Pokémon Dance Team, Calem's goal is to become a powerful Pokémon Trainer, Shauna's goal is to find a dream of her own, Debbie's goal is to become a great Trainer and Irene's goal is to catch many Pokémon and battle many strong Trainers in order to face the Champion. But they all have one thing in common, and that's stop bad guys and save the world.

_Sigh tomorrow's my birthday._ Irene thought to herself, washing her long glossy pink hair and scrubbing her elegant body with soap. _I wonder how Calem is doing?_ _Whenever I_ _think of him, my cheeks turned red and my heart beats fast._ Irene thought to herself, and wonders if she likes Calem or not. Irene washed her whole body before warm water poured on her head. After a nice shower, Irene wears a pink bathrobe with yellow stars and exits the bathroom before Shauna took her warm shower. Several minutes later Shauna came out wearing a black bathrobe with pink hearts. Next comes Debbie, without her glasses and took off two black ribbons, on her braids, revealing her long auburn hair that is past the waist before she took her shower. Minutes later, Debbie came out wearing a blue bathrobe with white a moon. Finally Lindsay could finally take her nice long bubble bath. Despite washing all the dishes, Lindsay's clothes and arms are covered food stain and her hair in multiple ahoge a mess due to her cleaning along with her hair ribbon. But the best part is that her mother has given her a big allowance.

"Ah, it's great to wear those pajamas!" Shauna cheered, after she and the girls changed their bathrobe to their pajamas. Shauna is in her black pajamas with pink ribbons, Irene is in her red pajamas with white hearts, Debbie is in her blue pajamas with golden stars, and Lindsay is in her turquoise pajamas with a moon on her top. After changing Irene, Debbie and Shauna went downstairs to the living room to watch some television while Lindsay went to her room to make sure that her sister's gift is safe. After Irene, Debbie and Shauna went downstairs. They saw Scatterbug on the couch, along with Debbie's Inkay and Lindsay's Helioptiles watching a show about six friends and their cat solving a mystery.

"Oh I love this show!" Irene clapped her hands before she, Debbie and Shauna sat on the couch watching their favorite show. Then her Scatterbug sat on Irene's lap while the Helioptile twins snuggled next to Shauna, and Inkay sat on Debbie's lap. "I think this is the episode where this girl got kidnapped because she looks like this Arabian Princess." Irene memorized this episode and remembered how she and the girls used to watch this show everyday after school.

"Yeah and that evil hypnotist known as the Evil Eye was there." Debbie pointed out, seeing that the Pokémon are hungry again.

"Now what was the name of that show?" Shauna tried to remember the name of the show.

"Josie and the Pussycats." Irene's sister Lindsay, popped out of nowhere carrying a tray that holds a big bowl of popcorn, bowl of chips and dip, a plate of cupcakes, four chocolate parfaits, and four bottles of cola. The girls surprise that Lindsay carrying a huge tray of movie snacks before she sat next to the girls watching the show.

"Oh so that's the name of the show." Irene finally remembered the name of the show before she gave some popcorn to her Scatterbug. And took some chips, stuffing it in her mouth.

"Hey Irene." Shauna looked over at Irene.

"Yeah?" Irene turned over to Shauna and took some popcorn in her mouth.

"When we travel together, do you think we can stop bad guys too?" Shauna let out a grin and is very excited to go on a journey with her friends. But she also hopes that her best friend/sidekick would say yes.

"Of course we will stop those bad guys Shauna!" Irene cheered and took some popcorn and gave it to Inkay and took a sip of her soda. "Maybe the bad guys at the Kalos region use those special device that could be used for mind control, especially on Pokémon and use them as weapons or tools." Irene pointed out.

"Yeah, just like that scientist from Unova." Debbie looked at the girls and told them the story about the mysterious scientist. "I heard that everybody calls him the dark scientist because he conducts unauthorized tests on Pokémon just to draw out their true power. But there's more that scientist also works for an organization at Unova.

"That's pretty creepy..." Shauna whispered. "I bet the bad guys in Kalos plans to use some sort og energy on Pokémon but in an evil way." Shauna answered before she and Irene turned to Lindsay who thought of an excellent answer.

"Or those bad guys could sell Pokémon or fossils just to make money." Lindsay answered since selling Pokémon for money is also considered a crime. Whether they're rare or not, each Pokémon are worth a fortune depending on their type or species.

"She has a point thought." Irene answered with Shauna and Debbie nodding their head in agreement. Not all evil organizations wants world domination, there are some who sells Pokémon for money while others who wants to test Pokémon for evil experiments.

"Speaking of bad guys, wonder how Calem is doing?" Shauna looked at her friends.

"Maybe he and the boys are having sleepover." Debbie said.

"Or maybe Calem is at home trying to learn some dance lessons from Tierno." Irene answered laughing with the girls.

* * *

Back at Calem's house, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor are also having a sleepover and each of them are wearing pajamas. Calem is wearing blue pajamas, Trevor is wearing orange pants and a short-sleeved, dark green top, and Tierno is wearing black boxers and a short-sleeved yellow top. The boys are watching a movie and excited about Irene's birthday party. Thanks to Karissa, Calem found a perfect birthday present for his best friend. However it's a surprise and won't show it to his friends until the party. While Tierno and Calem are talking about the party, Trevor secretly took out his tablet and made sure that neither Calem nor Tierno are watching him. Trevor opened his table, revealing all the pictures of Irene, his best friend was wearing many beautiful outfits. Trevor likes Irene a lot because Irene finds him cute, adorable, and an amazing student. Unlike Calem, and Tierno, Trevor has feelings for Irene ever since the day they were first-born. Trevor likes to compete with Irene the most along with Shauna and Debbie and the four would always win in a tie. Whenever Trevor is looking at the picture of his friend, he dreams to be the first person to finished and confess his feelings to Irene. However, Calem noticed that Trevor is too busy staring at his tablet and isn't talking to him nor Tierno. Calem the only male companion who seems to be suspicious the most. Calem gets jealous that Trevor has all the pictures of Irene, including the picture of her in a French maid outfit from Halloween. Calem always wanted to have that picture, so he got up from the floor and walked towards Trevor, and took a peek on his friend's tablet, staring at the French maid outfit.

"Trevor what are you doing?" Calem questioned, looking at his friend who's busy checking pictures of him, Tierno, Shauna, Debbie and of course Irene.

"Just looking at our childhood photos." Trevor lied but Calem knew that his friend is lying so he could just look at Irene's photos. But he decided not to interfere though since Trevor is one of his close friends. Calem admits he's jealous that Irene treats both Tierno and Trevor sweet and gentle. Most of the time, the girls such as Debbie, Shauna and Irene loves to tease him for fun especially on Valentine's Day but most of the time, the gang would always throw a prank on him. But for some reason, Calem likes Irene more than her older sister Lindsay. True that Lindsay is amazing, athletic, cheerful, energetic, attractive, big eater and excellent cook but he likes her as a friend. Ever since he was on top of Irene, Calem blushes and finds her adorable. But he's not sure is if he likes her more than a friend? Before he can continue, Tierno appeared standing next to his friends and looking at the photos on Trevor's tablet.

"Hey I remember that picture." Tierno pointed at Trevor's tablet, looking at the pictures of him and his friends from last year. "That's the picture where we went to the amusement park last year." Tierno grinned, he remembered how he, Trevor, Calem, Irene, Debbie and Shauna always go to the amusement park many times with their family. Unlike Nimbasa City, the Kalos region is not only a great region for Pokémon but also a great place for battles, rides, tournaments, and best of all Sky Battles. The gang always try the rides first and then have snacks for last such as cotton candy or hot dogs. The girls always have either pink or purple cotton candy while the boys have blue or green cotton candy. Sometimes Irene, Debbie or Shauna gave a big piece to either Calem, Terno or Trevor. Then Tierno came back to reality when Calem tapped his shoulder. "Huh what happen?" Tierno looked at his friends, notice that the boys are staring at him again.

"You were daydreaming again." Trevor pointed out and quickly turned his tablet off and placed it back in his bag before his friends get suspicious.

"Not to mention that you're so busy thinking about food again." Calem smirked, and patted Tierno's back who's letting out a sly grin.

"Can't help it, every time I think of amusement parks, I always think of their famous burgers." Tierno grinned, thinking about burgers at the Kalos region's amusement park while Calem and Trevor sweat dropped, staring at him strangely.

"Anyway we should get some sleep for tomorrow's party." Calem break the silence and went straight to his bed. "After all, tomorrow is Irene's birthday and we have to wake up bright and early." Calem grinned before he pulled his blanket up and secretly took out his Pancham teddy bear that he always sleep with since three.

"Good idea Calem..." Trevor yawned and took out his green sleeping, placing it on the floor before he looks at his friends. "Besides, we have to get our gifts first and change our outfits before we could meet you outside at ten." Trevor answered since he and Tierno left their birthday gifts at home and change for the party.

"I agree with Trevor." Tierno grinned, placing his orange sleeping bag on the floor. "The party starts at ten thirty and finishes at late." Tierno yawned, coolest thing about the party is that he, Trevor, Calem, and Shauna are having a slumber party at Irene's place.

"Good night you guys." Calem mumbled, turning off the light before he closed his eyes and snore as a Snorlax, dreaming that he's battling a certain Trainer with his Pokémon.

"Sweet dreams." Trevor yawned and snuggled in his sleeping bag, dreaming that he completed the Pokedex first and that Irene kissed him on the cheeks.

"I love you guys..." Tierno muttered, closing his eyes and dreaming that his Pokémon are the best Pokémon Dance team.

* * *

The next morning, Irene woke up from her sleep, feeling very excited. Because today is her birthday and all of her friends, cousins, grandparents, and relatives such as uncle Oswald the scientist and his companion/partner Simon! But Irene excited that her dad Professor Sycamore going to be here at the party. Usually her dad is very busy at work and only comes home on holidays and parties but she and her friends and family still visits her father though. Then suddenly she saw her Scatterbug, woken from her sleep and crawling towards the bed and greeting Irene. "Good morning Scatterbug, did you sleep well?" Irene giggled, picking up Scatterbug and cuddling with it.

"Scatterbug" Scatterbug nodded her head and climbed on to Irene's head. But Scatterbug noticed that her friend is quiet lately before she could finally respond.

"Today I'm ten years old." Irene sighed but noticed that Shauna and Debbie already woke up few minutes ago and getting ready for the party. "That Shauna sure is an early bird alright. And I'm surprise that Debbie braided her hair that early." Irene muttered and looked at the time of her clock and noticed that it's only seven in the morning. The party doesn't start till ten thirty which means that Irene has enough time to get ready for the party before all of her friends and family arrived. "Well Scatterbug better take a shower before the guests come." Irene giggled and placed her Scatterbug on the bed and walked straight towards the bathroom to take a nice cool shower.

"Scatterbug." Scatterbug waddled to the pillow and curl herself up before she took a small nap.

Irene enters the bathroom and closed the door before she turns the faucet, took off her pajamas and went into the bathtub taking a nice cool shower. As Irene took a shower, she washes her long and glossy pink hair with shampoo and conditioner, scrubbed her body with dove soap, and lets the water pour on her body. As Irene washes herself she began to think about Calem. _Calem... Everytime I say his name, my heart beats faster and my face turns red. Do I love him? Does Calem feels the same way? Should I confess my feelings to him?_ Irene thought to herself, true Calem is her best friend and the closest person that she could rely on. Calem might be annoying and competitive but he's the sweetest, loving, and caring person that Irene ever had. But what she's worried about is that if Calem has feelings for her or not. Irene decided to wait and when she's ready she'll confess her feelings to Calem. Maybe in few months or possibly in years. After a nice long shower, Irene wrapped herself in a white towel and brushes her teeth before they're sparkling like beautiful pearls found in the ocean. Then she blow dries her pink hair and brushes her hair with a red brush. Next she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that her hair is fine. After she's done in the bathroom, Irene went to her room and found Scatterbug sleeping on her pillow. Seeing her Pokémon sleeping on her pillow was very cute, and as if she saw shooting stars, Irene's eyes broadened with awe.

"Better get ready for the party though." Irene whispered, looking at the time of her alarm clock only one hour and fifteen minutes. Irene took off her towel and wears her party dress that her mother had placed for her last night. Her party outfit consists a beautiful white dress with pink shoulder ribbons, knee-length, with pink lace around the middle, her diamond star pendant, white strappy sandals, her flower hair brooch covered with rhinestones, and her bracelet with diamonds. After she finished dressing up, Irene saw Scatterbug woken from her nap and stares at Irene, admiring her beauty.

"How do I look Scatterbug?" Irene spun her body, before she showed off her dress to Scatterbug who's giggling at her friend. "Come on Scatterbug, let's go downstairs and see if Shauna, Debbie, Lindsay or Colleen are in the living room." Irene picked up her Scatterbug and headed down the stairs, hoping that her sister, cousin and friend are their, few minutes ago she saw her mom bought a fresh large ice cream cake from her favorite ice cream shop Baskin Robbins. The ice cream cake has oreos circle the top of this delicious sweet cake frosted with vanilla ice cream, drizzled in dark chocolate and edged with a fudge border. As soon as Irene and Scatterbug arrived in the living room, but no one's there. They checked the dinning room, and nobody's there. They checked the kitchen and realized that neither her mom nor the Pokémon are there. _That's weird, mom is usually at the kitchen making breakfast. Where could she be? And where are my sisters and Shauna and Debbie and the Pokémon?_ Irene thought to herself, until her Scatterbug tugged her dress. "What is it girl?"

"Scaterbug, Scatterbug." Scatterbug pointed at the back door that leads to the backyard and her mother's garden.

"You want me to check the back door and see if anyone's there?" Irene looked at Scatterbug who nodded her head vigorously before she was picked up by Irene. "Well let's go and check to see if Shauna, Debbie or Lindsay are there... And maybe mom or Colleen" Irene answered and walked towards the back door and holding Scatterbug close to her.

* * *

_Part 3- The Birthday Party and the Mysterious Girl Name Delilah!_

"Where in the world are Calem, Trevor, and Tierno?!" Lindsay checked her phone while Shauna opens the backyard gate for the guests to come. The time is nine fifty and Lindsay expects the boys to arrive earlier. While the guests are coming in, Lindsay checked on her outfit just to be sure that it's alright and not messy. Her outfit is a red blouse that's silky with short sleeves, black capris, red flat shoes with small rhinestone, red star hair clip covered in gem stones, a charm bracelet on her right wrist, and her hair tied up in a ponytail with a black hair ribbon. "Phew the clothes are alright, well better check and see who's there and who's-" Lindsay stopped herself after she saw Shauna running towards her in joy. Lindsay took a good look on what Shauna is wearing for the party. Shauna was wearing a pink dress with a black ribbon around her waist, a heart-shaped necklace around her neck, her hair is still the same except there are black ribbons on her hair, a bracelet with black gem stones, and finally her black shoes with black ribbons on it.

"Lindsay! Lindsay! They're here!" Shauna answered in a singsong voice, jumping for joy with Lindsay in tow and saw Calem, Tierno, and Trevor entered the backyard with each holding a birthday present for Irene. Lindsay couldn't help but feel very excited to see the boys at the party but finds them very cute in their tux. Calem is wearing a blue tuxedo with a red bow tie, Trevor is wearing a green tuxedo with an orange bow tie, and Tierno is wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"Well that took you long enough." Lindsay happily teased the boys before Calem fixed his bow tie.

"Sorry we took so long." Trevor answered "Tierno and I were at Calem's place before we left to get ready for the party. Then we had to meet Calem outside before we could come to Irene's party." Trevor told the girls on why he, Tierno, and Calem couldn't arrive at the party earlier. Instead of Lindsay and Shauna being mad, they simply smiled at the boys.

"Well as long as you and the boys are there Trevor. That's all that matters." Lindsay said, letting out a smile.

"And as long as you got the perfect present." Shauna added. Calem, Trevor, and Tierno showed their presents to Lindsay, which the older sister took into her hands, placing them on the table next to the rest of the presents. Then Lindsay saw Valarie her best friend and Theresa's older sister. Unlike normal Trainers, Valarie loves ballet and always dresses her Pokémon in ballet outfit and teaches them to dance like a ballerina. During battles, Valarie always made sure that her Pokémon are doing ballet. Valarie's opinion is that the key to win many Pokémon battles is to teach your Pokémon to dance

"Wow, Irene sure has a lot of presents." Tierno answered, noticing that the table is loaded with lots of presents.

"Not to mention a big family." Calem pointed out and saw all Irene's relatives including Dr. Oswald who happens to be Debbie's father and a close friend of Professor Augustine Sycamore. Despite that, there's also Simon, Dr. Oswald's partner/companion whose good at lassoing and very strong.

"Speaking of big family, where's Irene's dad?" Trevor noticed that the backyard is so crowded that it's hard to tell where Professor Sycamore is.

"Hmm maybe he's at the left corner talking to Dr. Oswald and Simon!" Shauna answered in a sing-song voice, but before her friends could continue talking, they saw Debbie, Irene's cousin wearing a blue and white dress knee-length, black socking, her sapphire blue shoes tied with ribbons, a red hairband with small red stones, and a white choker around her neck. She has long auburn hair, and the length of her hair is past the waist, wrapped in braids and tied with white ribbons, she wears blue glasses, and her eye color is auburn. Then they noticed that Debbie finally caught up with them before she adjust her dress and stare at her friends and family.

"Irene is coming, everyone hide!" Debbie answered, instructing everybody including the Pokémon to hide before Debbie quickly hide under the table along with Tierno and Shauna. Then Irene opened the door to the backyard with one hand while the other hand holds her Scatterbug. The next thing happened, everybody popped out and yelled surprise.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Irene!" Everyone appeared and greeted the birthday girl. Irene couldn't help but feel very excited about the party and that everyone including her dad are here, her best friends Calem, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor. Her close friends Valarie, Theresa, Chelsea, Marvin, Kathy, Daffodil, Mindy, Ingrid, Nancy, Todd, Tansy, Sandy, Trista, Benny, Gover, Becky, Veronica, Brianna, Stacey, Mina, Meaker, The quartets Denny, Stanley, Nelson, and Dylan and Scooter. Her cousins, Debbie, Kaylee, Kiana, Zana, Kenton and Zack her dimwitted but funny cousin. And her relatives and grandparents. Despite that, the backyard is also filled with colorful balloons and streamers, the tables are loaded with delicious food and beverages, and another table filled with presents, loads and loads of presents. After that the party began, the music starts and lots of guests gathered around the backyard talking, eating and taking pictures of the birthday girl. Then Irene saw her friends and Debbie sitting on the table with delicious snacks, she came towards them and saw her friends who happily greeted her. Then she sat next to Shauna and Debbie and happily looked at her friends, while Scatterbug and the Pokémon are playing around.

"Mmm this pizza taste so good!" Calem took a big bite of his slice of pizza and felt the cheese melt into his mouth. But deep inside he wished that Irene likes her birthday present.

"Mmm try the pepperoni pizza, it has extra cheese on it!" Shauna answered in a singsong voice and enjoying every bits of delicious pepperoni.

"Yummy!" Irene answered and took a big bite of her pepperoni pizza and cupcakes at the same time while her cousin Debbie is eating both pizza and some tea time sandwiches at the same time.

"Well this burger is super tasty!" Tierno happily took a big huge bite of his burger while Trevor tried some seafood and sweets.

"These snacks taste great especially those sweets." Trevor explained, grabbing another cupcake from his snacks.

"Speaking of snacks, does anyone have plans for their future journey?" Debbie looked at her friends then saw Lindsay at the other table speaking to Valerie and Daffodil. "Since next year we're going to start our journey and become Pokémon Trainers."

"Well since we already discussed about this and our future goals last week..." Irene looking down the table before turning back to Debbie and her friends. "We should travel together like a big happily family! And add a seventh member on our group!"Irene smiles at her cousin who looks very shy before she looked at her friends and hoped that the seventh member is a girl.

"I agreed with Irene on this one!" Shauna sang with joy with Debbie, Tierno, and Trevor nodded their heads while Calem took another bite of pizza.

"I hope the seventh member is a boy this time." Calem answered, and took a sip of soda. Irene, Shauna, Debbie, Tierno, and Trevor smiled with a smug expression on their face. They knew that the seventh member is going to be a girl and not a boy but they have to wait and see how Calem reacts first though.

"Can't wait to get my starter next year!" Irene happily cheered holding her hands with Shauna and Debbie.

"I hope I get a Froakie as my starter." Debbie smiled at her friends and cousin. "I heard that their evolution is part Dark type and I love to see its appearance though... As long as I don't encounter a Beheeyem... " Debbie explained but hoped that she didn't encounter a Beheeyem, before she adjust her glasses. Irene got up, grabbed Shauna's hand and raced to get some cola and punch with Tierno and Trevor before Lindsay and Daffodil get it first. While Irene, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor are getting refreshments, Debbie notice that Calem is feeling nervous lately. Without hesitation, Debbie got up from her seat and walked straight towards to Calem who's two seats away from the table. "Hi Calem." Debbie waved her hand towards her friend. Calem turned around, giving Debbie a soft smile.

"Hey Debbie." Calem looked at Debbie and noticed that she's calm and quiet. Calem remembered that Debbie is very shy and clumsy, she always trips on sidewalks and messes things up. Debbie also has lack of confidence, ever since the incident that occurs in Unova, Debbie doesn't want to travel there or her Pokémon, Inkay will get caught by those pirates.

"I notice that you're not getting any refreshments lately, is there a reason?" Debbie hoped that she wasn't intruding on Calem's personal territory.

"Well I bought a birthday gift for your cousin yesterday... But the problem is that what if she doesn't like it?" Calem couldn't help but feel very worried, ever since he bought the gift, Calem wonders if his friend will like it or not. Debbie knew what he means though, she used have that problem all the time until her father, Dr. Oswald gave her a very good advice.

"I'm sure that Irene will like her birthday gift no matter what." Debbie smiles at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Calem looked at Debbie, nodding her head.

"I'm sure of it." She answered. "A gift always comes from your heart, not by its appearance nor the cost, Calem. I'm very positive that Irene will love your birthday present." Debbie assured her friend before he looked at Irene's cousin smiling.

"Thanks for the advice Deb." Calem smiles at Debbie and looked at her in interest. "But to tell you the truth, Irene's mom helped me find a good gift though." Calem admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't think we have to tell Irene about that now do we?" Debbie chuckled. Calem and Debbie turned their heads to see Irene, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno holding some punch and cola for their table. Next to them was Valerie, Theresa's older sister. like Theresa, Valarie has long dark purple hair to waist except that her's is open and tied with a white hairbow. Her party outfit consist a short purple party dress with white sparkles, purple shoes with ribbons, short white gloves with one purple ribbon in each one, white over-knee socks, her diamond earrings, and her black choker with a small diamond on it. Debbie returns to her seat while her friends and cousin placed some cola and punch on the table and Valarie sit next to Trevor and Tierno, giving them good advice on dancing.

"The key to become a great dancer is to have a Pokémon Dance team!" Valarie explains to Tierno who's listening to her seriously while Shauna, Debbie, Irene, Trevor and Calem sweat dropped. "Take me for example, in order for me to become a great ballerina, I must have a team of Pokémon that can experience the art of ballet!" Valarie stood up from the table and spins herself around while Tierno still listening to her. "But that's not all, when you have a Pokémon battle, think of it as ballet or dancing and make sure you incorporate Pokémon moves into dancing or ballet." Valarie explains before she spins around once more and continued talking. "When I do ballet I feel happy... When I spin I feel excited and sad...When I do my signature move, I feel like a Princess." Valarie finished talking before Irene gave her some fruit punch to stop her from talking about her ballet lessons.

"You know for someone who's very talented in ballet sure makes you look like a princess though." Irene pointed out with Shauna and Debbie nodding their head in agreement.

"You can call me Valarie if you want. But just don't call me maybe." Valarie winks at her friends and drank her fruit punch, everybody in the table sweat dropped. Some of her friends refer to her as the Princess of Ballerina due to her talent for ballet and her amazing tactics. While others thought of her as a girl who's very serious about beauty and is extremely strange. Mostly from the Gym Leader from Aspertia City in Unova. But Valarie dreams to have a Pokémon team that can do ballet.

"Now where did I hear it from?" Irene wondered, turning her head to Debbie who simply stared back at her while shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

"Maybe it's from a tv show." Shauna piped up, and saw their good friend Trista sitting next to Theresa, Valarie's little sister and Chelsea. Much to Valarie's jealousy though.

"Why does Miss Piggy always dress so glamorous than me?" Valarie muttered, putting her head down the table while the gang gave her a quizzical look. Ever since Valarie first met Trista, she keeps calling her Miss Piggy despite that Trista is only a year younger than her.

"Hey Valarie why do you always call Trista, Miss Piggy?" Trevor questioned.

"Because she is a Miss Piggy!" Valarie answered, with her head on the table. "There's two reasons, one is that Trista hates Miss Piggy and two is that I'm the most prettiest girl in the world... No make it the universe!" Valarie stood up and her eyes burning with passion. Everybody in the table looked at her strange before they can change their subject. Irene turned her attention to Calem, sitting next to Trevor and Tierno.

"Oh Calem..." Irene piped up, causing the boys to turn their heads towards the birthday girl with red cheeks. "I was wondering if you want to-" Irene didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw her mother enters the backyard holding a large ice cream cake with delicious oreos and ten colorful candles, placing it on the center of the snack table.

"Oh boy ice cream cake yummy!" Every children answered in unison.

"I hope this cake is sweet and tasty." Chelsea whispered to Trevor, Calem and Tierno who looked at her in confusion.

"A lot of cakes are always sweet Chelsea." Tierno pointed out.

"It is?" Chelsea answered in confusion before she caught up with Nancy and Ingrid/

"What were you going to ask me Irene?" Calem questioned, looking at Irene whose face turned into a disappointment.

"Nevermind..." Irene muttered and walked with Debbie and Shauna. Irene wants to ask Calem for a dance but deep down, Irene doesn't have the opportunity to ask him that. What if Calem said no? What if Calem is in love with her older sister Lindsay? Meanwhile a girl who's about the same age as Calem, tapped Calem's shoulder gently.

"Excuse me kind sir, would you care for a dance?" Calem turned his head and saw a beautiful and stunning girl next to him, asking for a dance in a soft and sweet voice. Calem admired her outfit and appearance. The girl has long dark red hair that ends at her chest, beautiful red eyes, her chest is as perfect as Irene and Debbie's, her dress is orange satin, one shoulder with a flower and knee-length, her sandals are white and high-heeled, her earrings are made from real pearls, her necklace has a fire pendant.

"Why certainly miss." Calem answered without thinking before he held his hand for the young girl to take. "Only if you tell me your name?"

"It's classified though." She explained, and held his hand before the duo danced.

* * *

"Alright everybody gather around the birthday girl!" Karissa watched her daughter and friends came while everyone gather around. Karissa saw her two sisters Alexandra and Betty proud of their niece with Madoka smiling at Irene. "Happy birthday Irina." Karissa hugged her daughter tightly and gave her ten birthday kisses. Everyone including her friends sang birthday song to Irene.

"Make a wish birthday girl!" Shauna cheerfully answered in a sing-song tone, watching Irene blew ten candles in thin air.

_Clap clap clap._ Everyone in the party claps for the birthday girl before the real fun begins. The party so crowded that Irene couldn't find her friends, luckily her uncle Oswald and her dad, Professor Sycamore told her that her friends are standing next to a table to the right corner. Karissa is having a conversation with Alexandra, Shauna's mom, Trevor's mom, Tierno's mom, and Calem's mom, everyone in the party danced, chat, and ate while the little children are playing with the Pokémon and giving them snacks. Meanwhile, Irene searched for her friends and found Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Debbie sitting at a table but no sign of Calem; Shauna was shown holding two Castiliacones, while Tierno, Trevor and Debbie are licking their Casteliacones.

"There you are!" Shauna cheered walking over to Irene, and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Tierno and I brought you some Casteliacones from the dessert table." Shauna happily gave her friend a sweet Casteliacone. Irene looked at her Casteliacone that Shauna gave her, the Casteliacone has three scoops of flavor, chocolate, vanilla, and fudge covered with rainbow sprinkles, but for some reason, Irene looked very disappointed. Shauna, Debbie, Trevor, and Tierno couldn't help but noticed that the birthday girl looked a bit disappointed.

"Irene?" Debbie got up from her chair, walking over to her cousin. "Is something the matter?" Debbie placed her arm around her cousin's shoulder.

"Well I was wondering if any of you had seen Calem?" Irene questioned hoping that her friends and cousin would know where he is.

"We saw Calem ten minutes ago, dancing with a girl in an orange dress." Tierno piped up. Shauna, Trevor, and Debbie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ohh..." Irene could say before she sat on the table, eating her meal and Casteliacone that Shauna gave her while the others stared at their friend in worry.

"Poor Irene." Tierno sympathized. Trevor stared at his friend in worried before he shook his head and knows what he has to do in order for Irene to be happy. But it's not going to be easy though, without the help of his friends.

"I'm going to ask Irene to dance with me." Trevor answered, while his friends just stared at him but a good way though.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Trevor?" Debbie asked, crossing her arms and peering at Trevor.

"I'm positive Debbie." Trevor assured his friend and looked at his friends. "But to be honest I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this." Trevor rubbed his head, letting out a sly grin.

"Of course you can Trevs." Tierno vouched for his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If anyone can do this, it's you. Just believe in yourself and stay calm okay." Tierno smiled at his friend before Trevor let out a deep breath.

"You're right Tierno, I can do this. As long as I believed in myself." Trevor answered, smiling at his friends.

"As long as Calem doesn't get jealous of you." Debbie smiled, luckily Calem is still dancing with the girl in an orange dress before the next music plays. But for some reason, Debbie feels something isn't right with that girl in the orange dress. It's as if she's connected with an evil organization.

"I agree with Debs!" Shauna cheerfully answered. "If Calem sees Trevor dancing with Irene, he'll be pretty, pretty jealous." Shauna answered in a sing-song tone before Trevor walked towards the table where Irene is at.

"Sniff he grows up so fast." Tierno cried with joy, proud that Trevor is becoming a great person. Debbie patted his back for comfort.

"I'm sure Trevor is a great person Tierno." Debbie smiles but wonders who is this girl in the orange dress? For some reason, Debbie and her friends hadn't seen her before...

Trevor saw Irene at the table eating her meal with Ingrid and Nancy, talking about Theresa's mystery adventures at Unova and the time that she saw the mysterious scientist with a Klinklang. Trevor was ready to do this as long as he believes in himself. Trevor was approaching the table and saw Irene looking at him in interest. His blue eyes were staring at her pink eyes while Ingrid and Nancy finds Trevor adorable, as if it's love at first sight.

"Trevor is there something you need?" Irene questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes..." Trevor adjusted his bow and took another deep breath before he looked at his friend once more. "Will y-y-you dance with me Irene?"Trevor gazed at Irene but this time with his cheeks turned red. After a moment of thinking over whether or not to accept Trevor's offer, she stood up from her chair and smiled.

"Of course I will Trevor." Irene smiled "After all, this is my first dance at my party." Trevor who lets out a sigh of relief. Despite being the shortest of the group, Trevor is actually a fantastic student and the brains of the group along with Debbie the excellent navigator. Before they can proceed, Irene's cousin Zack who refers himself as the ladies man appears out of nowhere holding a ukulele, wanting to sing a song to the girls but mostly for Ingrid.

"Oh Irene, Nancy, Ingrid, and Trevor would you care to listen to my song in my stunning voice? I called this one _Love is in the Air_" The girls and Trevor looked at him strangely. Despite that, Zack's voice is so terrible that it could destroy a mind control device and a piece of glass to pieces. Before Zack could sing his 'stunning' voice' Irene pushed her cousin away from the table and landed on Mindy, Scooter's twin sister who's also a Super Nerd and Gover, his best friend and Zack's amazing sidekick.

"Zack the audience don't have time to hear your horrible voice. Besides you should save that for another episode." Irene reminded her cousin who's tries to run away from his nightmare and Gover who's helping Zack before Trevor tapped her shoulder.

"Shall we have this dance malady?" Trevor held out his hand for Irene to take, acting like a gentleman.

"Why certainly kind sir." Irene giggled and held his hand before Trevor pulled her at the large patch of grass, where their friends and family are dancing. And saw Calem still dancing with a girl in the orange dress. Everyone including the younger children and Pokémon, seemed to know what was going on . They stopped what they were doing and watched the older children and the grown ups dancing. But their eyes were on Irene and Trevor. While Calem stopped dancing with the girl in the orange dress and turned his eyes at Trevor and Irene.

Irene couldn't help but feel very nervous. Her eyes darted around the little children and Pokémon until she saw her friends and cousin, Shauna, Tierno, Debbie, and Calem, smiling at her. She saw two Pokémon, Debbie's Inkay and her Scatterbug. Irene turned her attention back to Trevor, who held his hand out to her. "Don't worry Irene. Tierno taught me how to dance when I was just four." Trevor assured her, Irene was also glad that Tierno is giving dance lessons to her and the others. Not only is Tierno a caring guy, but he's also a gifted dancer as well.

_I can do this, I just have to believe in myself and try not to be distracted though._ Irene thought deeply. She inhaled deeply, placing her hand on Trevor's. His other arm fell to her waist while Irene held his shoulder. Irene stared at Trevor, feeling very nervous, especially in front of the audience.

"Don't worry Irene, you'll be fine." Trevor smiled, assuring his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With that the music start, and that both Irene and Trevor dance. Trevor side-stepped, pulling Irene into a sweet elegant dance across the backyard with their friends and Pokémon watching. They swayed in circles and when the music changed, Then Trevor twirls Irene around like a lovely ballerina and quickly grabbed her hand, as fast as he could. Trevor pushed Irene away, keeping a hold on one of her hands. Then Trevor spun her again until her chest was against his. Irene tensed a bit when she saw her friends, family and father staring at their dance with admiration.

"Don't worry Irene, everything's alright." Trevor whispers in her ear. Irene sigh in relief, leaning closer to his chest for comfort. Trevor spun her out of his embrace, letting go of her hand. He gripped her hand, placing his other behind his waist, slowly dancing in circle. They swayed around and around at the backyard with a spin and few twirls. Trevor stopped in the middle of their dance and pulled Irene down into a dip, until her feet were completely off the floor. They keep dancing until the music finished, with that everybody including the Pokémon clapped for Irene and Trevor. Not only did everyone get to watch the duo danced, but they were also impressed that both Irene and Trevor are an amazing dancer. Shauna, Debbie, and Lindsay clapping their hands, Calem put a thumbs up for his friends, Tierno looked so proud that his friends are amazing dancers, thanks to his dance lessons. The girl with an orange dress admire the duo's dancing, drinking a cup of punch. She smiles at them and wished that she was dancing in front of the audience with a cute boy except for those _pests_ Calem, Trevor, Tierno and their female companions. Meanwhile, Debbie couldn't help but feel very suspicious towards her and Mariana, who's very busy chatting with Lindsay, Valarie, Daffodil, and the rest of the girls. That girl is up to something and hates how she uses Calem's heart and calls her friends pests. Debbie walked towards the girl in the orange dress and saw her drinking her fruit punch and smiling.

"Debbie what a surprise, how's your friends and cousins lately?" The girl grinned at Debbie who's now determine but yet shy.

"Their fine especially my beloved cousin..." Debbie answered before she adjust her glasses and looked at the girl with a serious expression. "So what are you doing here at the party Delilah? I thought your older sister wouldn't let you come to the party... Come to think of it, I didn't even remember that Irene gave you an invitation either." Debbie piped up, staring at her classmate Delilah. Delilah goes to the same school with Debbie back at Lumiose City ever since she and her sister came, causing Debbie to grew more and more suspicious every single day. Despite that Debbie who's the best student and a great friend at her school, knew from the start that Delilah and her sister are up to something. Along with Mariana, Irene, Shauna and Trevor's former classmate and the girl who has perfect qualities and a beautiful long hair; blonde and curly.

"Well miss Akemi, to tell you the truth, Lindsay invited me to the party though." Delilah chuckled before she adjusted her dress properly. "You see my older sister Mable is very busy today, so she lets me go to the party by myself, along with Mariana, Aliana's best friend." Delilah told her classmate why she's at the party. "But the coolest thing is that next month, Mariana and I are going to help my sister Mable and dad with their company." Delilah squealed in joy, Debbie looked at her strangely. Is it possible that? Or maybe it's this fashion commercial that Mariana appeared, along with her mother.

"That's very lovely Delilah." Debbie responds in a calm tone. "Before I forget, what happen to your friend Faitsu? Few weeks ago, you were quite mad at Faitsu for wanting this king to return? Does his name starts with the letter N or something?" Debbie looked at Delilah, who's staring at her shoes and clenching her fists tightly. Every time Delilah hears the word Faitsu, she gets angry at that _pest_ for wanting that king to return. That same traitor who abandons his people, two years ago.

"Sigh it's really complicated Debbie..." Delilah answered before she looked at her Litwick, playing with the other Pokémon and the children as well. "Faitsu said this, two years ago. _No matter_ _how long it takes, I'll always wait for my king's return, even if it takes years to do so_." Delilah turns around, and stares at Debbie who's listening to her story very seriously. "However, I disagree! Faitsu is nothing but a coward and a fool! She doesn't know that this king also abandons her as well. Why couldn't she understand that her king is a traitor?! He left his people behind when they needed him! Anyone who is still loyal to that _king_, are nothing but weakling and fool!" Instead of responding back, Debbie was surprised that Delilah knows so much, and yet she still hates how Faitsu is still a coward person. "But Faitsu is still a young child, and will learn that her king is a traitor and a fraud... After all little kids such as Faitsu have innocent faces and can be _naïve_ sometimes."

"Are you loyal to this king person Delilah?" Debbie questions her classmate who just gave her a silly expression, but Debbie knew it was fake though.

"Me? Heck no! Who in the world wants to be loyal to a king who's stuck into fantasy and not into reality?" Sonya laughs at Debbie and crossed her arms with a pleasant expression. "Besides one of my sister's coworkers went undercover and manage to steal their data before anyone would notice something fishy." Delilah smiles after she saw Debbie's expression. She was shocked to hear this and that her classmate would say mean stuff about her friend like that. "Before I forget, I want to give this to you and your friends for your future journey. It has everything you need, including all the data on different types of Pokémon." Delilah gave Debbie a white tablet that has all the data including the stats and potential of different types of Pokémon. But for some reason, this tablet is commonly used by scientists who conducts research on Pokémon either it's for good or evil.

"Where did you get that tablet Delilah?" Debbie asked in a suspicious tone. She notice that inside the tablet has the initials C and A and it looks like that this tablet belongs to someone.

"Mariana found this tablet 4 months ago. It was at an abandon ship back at Unova somewhere that is quiet and secret... Inside this ship Mariana took the tablet and left before she gave it to me." Delilah told Debbie that the ship had a secret laboratory and a hidden room before she could continue. "It's quite amazing, and it's surprising that this tablet has all the data you need." Delilah smiles at her classmate who looks more suspicious than ever.

"I see..." Debbie mumbled. "Come to think of it, Clemont's dad happens to be a scientist and has the same tablet as well. But his dad had left the Kalos region five years ago, after Bonnie turns one and it's unknown where he is or what he's doing." Debbie sighed, thinking about Clemont's dad. "But I remember that Clemont said that his father is trying to find a way to draw out the strength of Pokémon." After Debbie mentions Clemont's dad, Delilah looked really nervous and shook her head.

"Debbie, I think that it's best that neither Clemont nor Bonnie know about their father or what he's been up to." Delilah looked up at the sky, staring at the stars causing Debbie to grow concern.

"Is there a reason?" Debbie asked.

"Let's just say that Clemont's father used to be a member of a certain organization as a top scientist, who conducts unauthorized experiments on Pokémon." Delilah told her classmate. Debbie began to calculate her conclusions, before her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Clemont and Bonnie's father works for an organization?!" Debbie blurted out, as if she's going to faint any moment.

"Why do you think Clemont 's mom never mention his name to her children?" Sonya crossed her arms. "If Clemont's mom told you and your friends about her husband then your cousin and friends will tell Bonnie and Clemont about their father. After all Bonnie didn't see her father for a long time and is eager to meet him in person though."

"That explains why Clemont's mom been acting so strange lately..." Debbie thought to herself and remembered that time when she and her friends asked Clemont's mom where her husband is but for some reason she didn't talk about him. "Delilah before you leave, there is one thing I need to know?"

"And what would that be?" Sonya questioned.

"What would happen if both Clemont and Bonnie saw their father in person." Debbie looked at Delilah hoping that she would give her an answer or so.

"If Clemont and Bonnie met their father in person, they'll be very surprise. But if they learn that their father once worked for an organization, then they'll be quite shocked especially Bonnie since she is the only one who wants to see her father the most." Delilah answered and told Debbie this. "But if their father did return, I would like to see Clemont's father confronting another scientist and save his children one day." Sonya looked at Debbie once more but this time with a determine expression. "Clemont's father might be too distracted over science and too obsessed with his own work, but I'm certain that this scientist cares deeply about his children especially his son Clemont. But if he were to face a certain scientist, then he better watch out. Now will you excuse me, I'm going to get another sip of punch, after all I don't want to end up like that crazy grandma with an annoying Wobbuffet. She's stupid, old, wrinkly, lazy, and an old hag and the reason she couldn't be the most beautiful girl like me... Hmm I believe her name starts with the letter J." Delilah responds before she left and went to have another drink causing Debbie to grow curious. How did Delilah know so much? Was it possible that she met Clemont's dad? Is Clemont's dad mysterious? Will Clemont and Bonnie learn the truth from their own father? Before Debbie began to think, she saw her friends and cousin companies by their best friends, Veronica and Becky and saw what really happened.

"I don't know what's been going on lately but girl you better watch out for that redhead, cause I smell trouble here." Veronica spoke in her Brooklyn accent and assure that everything will be fine.

"Trouble or not, that girl better not be stealing my honey biscuits or she'll be getting a taste of her own medicine!" Becky the Sunshine Girl glares at Delilah, hoping that she isn't stealing her future boyfriend or goes near him.

"Becky why in the world would you be in love with Zack?" Irene and Shauna questioned their friend in confusion, since Becky keeps calling Zack cute and goofy names all the time. Despite that Zack only sees Becky as his best friend and not a love interest.

"Because Zack is my future boyfriend/husband, and I'll always love him forever no matter what." Becky squeaked and spun herself around, with her friends sweat dropped and their eyes turn smaller.

"This is why I hate Zack more than anything." Veronica muttered, staring at Becky who's spinning around in circles again. "He's nothing but a huge ding-dong."

"You can say that again." Irene, Debbie, Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor answered in unison before they went back to their table to eat their cake while Veronica grabbed Becky's dress so she wouldn't be a fool to herself in public.

* * *

"That was the best party ever!" Shauna sang, eating her ice cream cake in the livingroom with Irene, Debbie, Calem, Tierno, Trevor, Veronica, Becky, Lindsay and all their friends as well while the Pokémon are enjoying their delicious treats that Karissa made. After the party was over, lot of relatives mostly grown-ups have left the party late. But the coolest part is that all their friends such as Veronica and Becky get to stay at Irene's house for a slumber party with the exception of Sonya who had left the party two hours ago. Not only that but Simon is spending the night with them, along with Dr. Oswald and Alexandra. But the best part is that Irene can finally spend some time with her father but right after she's done opening her presents and eating her cake.

"Yeah and I even ate so much at the party, mostly the sweets and snacks though." Irene giggled, opening her present that her grandmother had sent her from Snowpoint City. Inside was a snowflake charm bracelet with a small blue crystal at the center that sparkles like shooting stars. Irene gently placed her present next to her other set of jewelry that her family mostly aunts and cousins had given her. She opened another present that has a bottle of pink perfume.

"What does it smell like?" Shauna leaned closer to Irene's shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of perfume.

"Pink blossoms with the scent of strawberry." Irene sprayed it, smelling the sweet scent of perfume.

"This gift is from aunt Florina." Debbie giggles, before her cousin gave a piece of cake from her plate and into Calem's mouth.

"Open mine and Trevs next." Tierno suggested to Irene. Irene opened her all her presents that her friends had given her for her birthday including from her cousin Debbie.

"Awesome! It's a new video game and a new pink tablet with the initials I and S." Irene beamed in joy, hugging her gifts that Trevor and Tierno had given her. "Thanks guys, you're the best!" Irene hugged both Tierno and Trevor, with red cheeks before Shauna tugged her dress.

"Open mine next Irene!" Shauna sang in a cute voice.

"Don't forget mine and Debbie's." Lindsay reminded her little sister. "After all I did spend some of my allowance for my sister." Lindsay winked at her sister before she opened her presents that Shauna, Lindsay, and Debbie gave her. Inside were three of the gifts that Irene had always wanted since she was just a kid, from Shauna; are the Meowstic Plushies that are exclusively available in festivals and parties, from Debbie; a music box that sings the lovely Relic Song and comes with a small Meloetta in both Aria and Pirouette form, and finally from Lindsay; a special friendship bracelet that is covered with beautiful rainbow gems. It is so special that even all of her friends are wearing it. Irene couldn't help but feel her eyes watering with joy. She turned around and hugged Lindsay, Shauna, and Debbie tightly.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Irene squeaked, Lindsay chuckled and ruffle her sister's hair.

"You're welcome sis." Lindsay grinned, eating her piece of cake in one bite before she swallows it hard on her throat.

"If you're getting a Meowstic, you may want to catch a male Meowstic since female Meowstic can be quite aggressive." Debbie suggested to her cousin, who's too busy staring at her plushies. Irene turned to her cousin and already made up her mind.

"Thanks for the suggestion Debbie, but I've already decided which Meowstic to choose and that's the female Meowstick." Irene finally made up her mind before she turned around and stare at her friends. "After all the female Meowstick are not only very pretty, but their also an attacker and knows unique moves than the male Meowstick."

"She has a point though." Calem spoke up for his friend and saw Scatterbug took another piece of cake from Irene's plate.

"I understand." Debbie smiled at her cousin before she turned to her cousin. "But first, you should open the presents from Veronica, Becky, and Calem." Debbie suggested, causing Calem to grow nervous, hoping that Irene likes her present and to make-up for their dancing. Irene opened her presents that Veronica and the others gave her. Inside were a karaoke player from Veronica, a gift basket filled with candy and chocolate from Becky, and finally a beautiful crystal rose in the color of pink, made from pure and fine crystals in Unova. Irene turned around and hugged her friends and Calem tightly.

"Thanks guys you're the best!" Irene squeaked, hugging her friends tightly before Calem's cheeks turned red.

"Anytime girlfriend." Veronica winked at Irene, she turned to Calem and hugged him closely.

"And thanks for the crystal rose Calem, I appreciate it." Irene smiles at Calem, wanting the hug to last longer. Then he noticed that Irene leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing everybody to go aww.

"How romantic." Theresa beamed, watching this scene reminds her of one the novel that she read about a man confessing his love to his beloved.

"Si señorita." Simon appears out of nowhere, with Oswald standing next to him. "It goes to a saying, when two Pokémon are in love, there's a good chance that their Trainers will to." Simon explains causing Theresa to blush and quickly ate her parfait.

_"Hmm I wonder if I could find my true love?"_ Theresa though and quickly took another bite of her parfait. _"That Rakutsu kid sure can be serious but a charming person which is why I'm not fooled by his tricks._ _Or that Gym Leader from Aspertia City... Too bad he's not the same age as me though."_ Theresa muttered and saw her friends watching Irene opened all her presents. Irene's birthday gifts were perfumes, makeup, shoes, jewelry, dresses, skirts, shorts, shirts, skorts, pants, candy, chocolate, gift baskets, books, video games, toys, plushies, cookies, sweets, flowers, sweets, hard candy, sun glasses, bags, brooches, comic books, tiara, crystal figures of the Kalos starters, maracas, cards, a Gracidea Flower from Daffodil, a beautiful crystal moon locket from her mother and a piano from her father.

"Awesome! Valarie bought me a royal purple necklace and Theresa gave me those matching earrings. Along with the Princess tiara covered with real gems that Trista's mother bought all the way from Castelia City." Irene beamed, admiring the elegant jewelry that her rich friends gave her before she spotted her two presents that were sent by mail.

"What did Clemont and Bonnie gave you?" Debbie questioned.

"Maybe another invention that he creates and gets too distracted with." Calem pointed out before Irene opened both of her presents that Clemont and Bonnie sends for her. Inside was a golden locket, shaped like a star with her initials on it. The locket can also play a beautiful music by opening the lid from the front. Another gift is a beautiful diamond ring that has her favorite gem stone ruby. However Debbie, Trevor, Tierno and Calem knew what Bonnie's gift means.

"Irene do you ever wonder why Clemont gave you that expensive ring?" Tierno questioned Irene who's too busy admiring her ring. He, Trevor, Veronica, Lindsay, Debbie and Calem knew that Bonnie switched her brother's gift on purpose so that way Clemont can be with his future 'wife'.

"Of course I do Tierno, Clemont gave me that ring because we're bff and Bonnie gave me that flute because she knows that I love music!" Irene beamed at her ruby ring that Clemont had sent her by mail yesterday. Unaware that this ring is an engagement ring from Bonnie; that she switched her gifts with her brother on purpose so the prince can 'marry' his princess in the future. Before anyone could respond, they notice that only two presents were unopened and they were both from Mariana and Delilah.

"What did Mariana and Delilah gave you?" Shauna questioned, watching Irene unwrapped both of her presents and took of the lid.

"Amazing..." Irene muttered and took out her gifts that Delilah and Mariana had sent for her. Inside were a very expensive necklace covered with sparkling rubies that shines so beautifully and two beautiful fairy wing brooches that comes in two different colors; pink and blue. The entire gang examined the gifts carefully, making sure that it's real. There's no doubt, these gifts are real.

"Can't believe that Delilah gave you a cool gift!" Veronica gushed over at Irene's gifts, then staring at her friends. "Last year that girl just gave me a pair of green shoes for my ninth birthday, with no designs on them." Veronica couldn't help but wonders why Delilah always gave her decent gives while Mariana gave her great gifts.

"Maybe because you've called her mean names." Shauna happily sang, the others nodded their heads in agreement. Veronica and Delilah had been rivals ever since Delilah called Veronica's little sister a disgusting old hag. That cause Veronica to go nuts and spilled juice on the redhead.

"Hey, she's the one who called my sister Dana very nasty names, so there are reasons to hate that redhead." Veronica told Shauna her reasons before she turned her head to Irene and the others. "Besides her older sister Mable hates me as well." Before Veronica could say anything, the gang saw the commercial on Irene's TV, featuring Lysandre, the head of the Lysandre labs that created the Holo Caster.

"Guys check it out it's Lysandre!" Shauna sang, pointing at the television.

"I heard about him, he's the guy who created those Holo Casters right?" Debbie looked at her friends in confusion.

"Yup, although he could be quite strange often talking about being beautiful forever... At least that's what Theresa told me plus I'm also a huge fan of Diantha." Irene explains to her friends and the reason she's not a huge fan of Lysandre and why she thinks that Diantha is an amazing actress. "It's like as if he wants all the smart people to remain forever and not dumb people." Irene pointed out and admits that few of her friends including her are dumb but they also have amazing talents. Without ugliness and dumbness, people won't be unique.

"I know right?" Lindsay looked at her friends and agreeing everything that her friends say before she took another piece of ice cream cake.

"Still doesn't that Lysandre guy gives you the creeps?" Trevor responded, continuing to watch the commercial before it hosts a movie.

"Maybe it's that outfit he's wearing." Becky piped up. Tierno and Trevor looked at Becky strangely.

"Or maybe it could be his expression." Tierno added. "Besides that Lysandre person always has that creepy expression especially when it comes to beauty and dancing." Tierno

"Tierno has a point." Irene spoke up and turned her head to her friend. "And no Tierno, dancing isn't involved in this... But then again dancing does relate to beauty after all." Irene crossed her arms, thinking about her next dance lessons with Tierno and next week's school. Luckily she, Shauna, Trevor, Calem, Tierno and Veronica goes to the same school except that both Calem and Tierno has different class while Debbie and Becky goes to a different school. While everybody are talking about their future journey and Pokémon, Debbie couldn't help but stare at the commercial very carefully.

"There's something fishy about Lysandre." Debbie wondered and couldn't understand why Lysandre is a very fishy guy. "Is it possible that Lysandre could be the enemy?" Debbie whispered to herself, every time she saw Lysandre, Debbie suspects that Lysandre is a sinister person. Unlike her friends and family, Debbie is the only one who believes that Lysandre is a sinister person. She took out the white tablet that Delilah gave her few hours ago and stare at the initials. "But still why would Delilah give me that tablet?" Debbie questioned herself before she examined the initials C and A carefully. "C and A... Hmm maybe I should invite my teammates to Lumiose City and then show this tablet to Clemont's mom." Debbie thought before she saw Irene watching a movie and thinking deeply.

_"I hope my wish came true."_ Irene thought and gave Scatterbug another piece of cupcake. _"I hope I see Serena again... It's been a year since I last saw her_ _at the Kanto region."_ Irene blushed before she petted Scatterbug on the head. _"I hope Gogoat gets to see Rhyhorn again, he's quite different since he_ _and Rhyhorn were separated."_ Irene whispered before she turned her head and saw a shooting star outside of her window. _"I hope Serena is the seventh member of our group." Irene blushed, hugging her Scatterbug for comfort and hope to see her friend one day._

* * *

_Dr. Oswald's Lecture; Mega Evolution_

"Welcome to Dr. Oswald's lecture of Pokémon, today we'll be talking about Mega Evolution." Dr. Oswald turned to the screen that shows few images of Pokémon that could Mega evolve. "If you look closely at those images, these are the Pokémon that could Mega Evolve." Dr. Oswald showed the images of the Kanto Starters, Mewtwo, Mawile, Ampharos, Lucario, Banette, Blaziken, and Garchomp in their Mega forms. "Mega Evolution is a unique transformation method that is commonly found in the Kalos region. In order for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, each must hold a specific Mega Stone to have a Mega Evolution and can only occur in battles." Dr. Oswald shows various clips of certain Pokémon holding a Mega Stone in the X and Y games. "In addition, Trainers must carry a special item known as the Key Stone, which can be used on certain Pokémon holding Mega Stones." Dr. Oswald showed another clip that features a Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario in the X and Y gameplay before he turned his head to the audience. "But the key to have a powerful Mega Evolution is a Trainer must bond with his or her Pokémon to unleash a Pokémon's true potential. That's it for Dr. Oswald's Lecture and stay tune for the upcoming anime for Pokémon X and Pokémon Y." Dr. Oswald happily waved his hand to the audience before the next clip shows a preview for episode 2.

* * *

_Insert Puella Magi Madoka Magica; Luminious_

Irene Narrates the preview for the next episode

Coming up on an all new episode of The Mighty Trainer and Friends, Yaya I'm finally going on my Pokémon Journey tomorrow with my teammates! But wait Miss Salvinia is moving to Santalune City for being promoted?! Don't go Miss Salvinia, we'll miss you and your fresh-baked cookies. Huh, who's that woman with a Rhyhorn and Fletchling and that girl... Wait a minute I know that girl, she's my childhood friend.. But will she ever remember me? Will I ever get the chance to speak to her?

Debbie- "Stay tune". Debbie smiles at the audience with Inkay on her shoulder. Then suddenly Brook appears out of nowhere, walked towards to Debbie and tapped her shoulder.

Brook- "My what a stunning woman you are." Brook admired Debbie's appearance causing her to blush.

Debbie- "Actually I'm only ten years old now. I'm turning eleven in the next episode though." Debbie fixed her pleated skirt and tights before the skeleton leaned down towards Debbie and asked for a request.

Brook- "Would you be so kind to show as to show me your panties?" Brook looked at Debbie who remained silent for a while.

Debbie- ...

Inkay- _Rage activates._ "INKAY!" _Back off you pervy skeleton!_ Inkay unleashed a powerful Psybeam at Brook and send him flying in the air.

Debbie- "That's it for today." Debbie happily waved at the audience with one hand and the other holding Inkay.

Inkay- "Inkay, Inkay". _See you in the next episode._

* * *

**_Phew this is the longest chapter ever. Three episodes or movie took me two or three months. But I did it, next chapter is about Serena and her move moving to Vaniville Town and meets Irene in person. Meanwhile Tierno and Trevor got their first Pokémon with the help of Debbie while Shauna and Calem are waiting for Irene at Debbie's apartment in Lumiose City for a group meeting and dancing lessons. Most of Irene's Pokémon are going be based on my team and Serena's. some of it. (:_**

**_Just to tell you the first chapter takes place after the events of Black 2 and White 2. Next chapter takes place one year later, the X and Y saga. Also I even introduced new characters such as Veronica, the city girl with full of spunk and Debbie, Irene's cousin. There's lot of references and for those of you who read the Black 2 and White 2 manga, I'm sure you guys know who's the dark scientist. (:_**

**_Feel free to ask me any questions for the story or characters by PM, I'm always happy to answer them. Only PM messages, if you want to know what characters are based on the Trainer Class like Veronica she's based on an Ace Trainer from X and Y games and Trista is based on a Lady from X and Y, I'm happy to respond. (:_**

**_Like Debbie for example, she's the hardest character to come up with, originally she was going to be too smart but after watching the anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica, I decided to change Debbie's character and her traits. Basically Debbie is inspired by a character name Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Same personality, design, traits but slightly different. She's the only one who knew from the start that Lysandre is working for Team Flare and could sense what is about to happen. Lindsay is inspired by Kyoko Sakura another character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, little similar mostly the eating and being a veteran in her group but she hates when her enemies call her sweet. Debbie has few things to say oh, Debbie my cousin wants to know if Colress met Xerosic at the ending of the Black 2 and White 2 manga off-screen before the X and Y saga? What would happen if her classmates knows the truth about Whi-Two?_**

**_Debbie- Probably but I'm not 100% sure about that. But I do have one theory, one of the Plasma Grunt is a member of Team Flare, working undercover and gathering important data. About Whi-Two... Hmm... That depends on the situation though, if Whi-Two's classmates learns the truth about Whi-Two then they'll be shocked and hurt mostly this Hugh Trainer. Not just Whi-Two but her mother as well since she's a close friend of Miss Juniper who's unaware that Whi-Two was once a member of Team Plasma._**

**_I see, would you like to say something to Team Rocket?_**

**_Debbie- Yes I do, Team Rocket if you're reading this I must warn you this; never evolve your Inkay into Malamar! I repeat do not evolve Inkay into Malamar! Once Inkay evolves, Malamar will turn against the three of you one day and will try to manipulate you. It's best that your Inkay doesn't evolve._**

**_Hmm that makes sense anyways get that Torchic event and don't miss the X and Y previews! ^-^_**


End file.
